


Aim to Misbehave

by infinitevariety (disapparater)



Series: Summer Omens [23]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Firefly References, Fluff and Crack, I Don't Even Know, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Silly, Summer Omens (Good Omens), Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disapparater/pseuds/infinitevariety
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale watch Firefly.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Summer Omens [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836280
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	Aim to Misbehave

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Summer Omens prompt FIREFLY and originally posted [here](https://infinitevariety.tumblr.com/post/634875982786002944/firefly).

It’s always hit and miss, watching TV shows with Aziraphale. Crowley lives for the thrill of the unknown. Will Aziraphale hate it and complain all the way through? Or will he love it and not shut up about all the ways in which it’s brilliant?

Aziraphale had hated _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. He’d claimed all the characters were evil in one way or another and doomed to hell. Despite how many times they literally avoided that by keeping a hellmouth closed.

On the other hand, Aziraphale had loved _The Umbrella Academy_ , finding all the characters delightful and declaring the whole show an utter delight.

It’s always all or nothing with Aziraphale. The only anomaly was _The Good Place_. Aziraphale didn’t hate it, and he devoured the episodes as fast as possible. But it unsettled him in some way. “It’s good,” Aziraphale had told Crowley, “but it’s all a bit too… familiar, don’t you think?”

Crowley hadn’t thought. He tries not to think too much about the shows they watch. It’s a fun way to pass the time, that’s all.

That’s all, until _Firefly_.

They’re at Crowley’s flat, as usual, because Aziraphale still doesn’t have a TV. They crack open a bottle of wine and once their glasses are full, Crowley presses play.

Throughout the first episode, Crowley slowly inches his way forward in his seat. He goes from his typical lounged sprawl to teetering on the edge of the sofa, leaning forwards towards the TV screen.

When the credits roll Crowley snatches up the remote.

“Do you like it, my dear?” asks Aziraphale.

“I _love_ it,” enthuses Crowley. “We’re watching another.”

Turns out there is only 14 episodes and one film—they finish it that night.

“I can’t believe they didn’t make more of that,” says Crowley.

“It was quite good, I agree.” Aziraphale stands. “It’s getting light out. What do you say to some tea and crumpets for breakfast?”

“Sure angel, whatever you’d like.”

Crowley pulls himself from the sofa and follows Aziraphale to the kitchen. His mind is still on the TV show, though.

“I aim to misbehave,” he whispers under his breath. That was definitely his favourite line.

Aziraphale chuckles. “Yes, you should make that your catchphrase.”

Crowley grins. “I am a bit Malcolm Reynolds, aren’t I? Full of rage, witty lines, and little patience.”

“Fighting the good fight, doing the right thing, protecting those he loves. Yes, I’d say you’re very much like him.”

“Woah now, no, it’s not like that.”

“Isn’t it?” Aziraphale glances up at Crowley as he pours their tea.

“ _No_. You make it sound like Mal is a nice guy.”

“Isn’t he?”

“Stop asking innocent-sounding leading questions. He was a hard arse who took no shit.”

“I think he took a lot of shit, from his friends.”

Crowley scoffs. “ _Friends_ ,” he mutters.

“Here. Eat.” Aziraphale pushes a cup of tea and plate full of crumpets towards Crowley across the kitchen counter.

When they’ve finished their breakfast—or, more accurately, when Crowley has drank his cup of tea and fobbed most of his crumpets off on to a very pleased Aziraphale—they clean the pots with a snap of fingers.

“Bookshop?” Crowley asks as he holds his arm out to Aziraphale.

Aziraphale nods and takes the proffered arm as they wander to Crowley’s front door.

In the lift down to the ground floor, Aziraphale has his thinking face on.

“What is it?” asks Crowley.

“If you’re Mal, does that make me Inara? They’re obviously in love with neither one willing to admit it. She’s much more my temperament. And of course—” The lift doors open with a ping and Aziraphale steps out. “—I _do_ have the curves for it.”

Crowley is left spluttering in the lift as Aziraphale walks away, swinging his shapely hips for emphasis.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://infinitevariety.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
